To Lose A Friend To The Darkness
by xxgodaimetsunadexx
Summary: This is a story that is in Naruto's POV. I was bored when I made this and thought it would be cool to write. Pair: Sasu/Naru but not in a yaoi kinda way. Not to say that I dont like it.


Sorrow is a feeling that you don't wanna feel, but i felt it so many times that now i feel that it isn't real. The pain that i feel every time, unbearable. To lose my friend to the darkness. When i first met Sasuke, he was the popular one in the ninja academy. Cool, calm, and collected is what he was. I despised him at first, if anyone was to see. That everyone knew him and no one knew me. So i trained, and trained, and trained to become his friend. We eventually did and were friends to the end. Or so i thought. The day that his brother, Itachi, killed his family, was a day that he would never forget and who could blame him. Anyways, he swore that he would kill his brother for what he did, but when Itachi came back to the village with Kisame, they wanted me and that made Sasuke more upset. He tried his hardest to kill him, but he did not succeed. Then Itachi told him that his hatred wasn't strong enough and that it never will be. Ever since that unfaithful day, Sasuke has not been the same. Every time that he sees that i was getting stronger than him, it made him angry. He wanted to obtain more power from Orochimaru, so he left the village and never came back. Sakura cried to me saying that she wanted Sasuke to come back to the village, so i made a promise to her that i would bring Sasuke back to the village. It was a promise of a lifetime. So Shikamaru (our leader), Neji (our eyes), Chouji (our power), Kiba with Akamaru (our smell) and i went on a search and rescue mission for him. We went through battle after battle, pushing ourselves to our limits and then some all for Sasuke. When i finally caught up to Sasuke and told him how i felt, he just laughed at me like he did not give a damn about it. Even though i knew that he didn't care. Since he told me that he was not coming back to the village willingly, i knew that i would have to use force. So i punched and punched until i thought i had knocked some sense into him, but all he did was smile with a big grin. He kept taunting and taunting me saying that i was weak and it made me upset because of all the things that we went through to get to where we were that day, he still wanted to leave. I thought of Sasuke not just as a friend or a comrade, but more as a brother. I know that i never told him that but i wanted to. I just didn't know how he would respond to it. We kept fighting until the very end. Fighting to the point where one of us would had been dead. I was unconscious after the fight, but when i came to; i notice that i was on Kakashi-sensei's back. He was talking to the medical ninjas about the rest of my friends and even about Sasuke. Neji and Chouji were in critical condition, Kiba and Akamaru were seriously wounded and Shikamaru only had a broken finger. Sasuke went on to go see Orochimaru. I became more and more depressed afterwards. After i recovered from the hospital, i trained with the pervy sage for two and a half years, so when i saw him again the next time, i would be ready to bring him back to the village where he belonged. When i turned fifteen, i returned to the village hidden in the leaves older, wiser, and stronger, but i wondered if everyone else had changed since i left. I first saw Sakura and Konohamaru. Konohamaru had grown taller and Sakura was still as beautiful as she had always been. Konohamaru showed me his latest version of the sexy jutsu. After that, i told him that what he did was childish. Sakura thought that i had changed but came to realize that the only thing that changed was that i was taller than her. She heard that i had an even sexier jutsu than before; she punched me so hard that i don't know how i survived. Then i saw Kiba with Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Temari, and Shikamaru. They all looked so different from the last time that i saw them, but personality wise, i knew who each one was except for Temari. Next, i met Sai. Sai is an idiot who keeps on talking about Sasuke. I really want to punch the living crap out of him. I REALLY CAN'T STAND HIM!! Then to make things even worse, they put me on the same team as him and since Kakashi-sensei was still in the hospital, we had to get a new sensei, whose name was Yamato. Yamato-sensei was a cool guy, but if you were to get on his bad side then he becomes scary. He uses the wood element, an element that only the first could use, but since he had some of the DNA of the first, he was able to use it too. Anyways, the four of us went another mission to search for Sasuke. When i finally saw him once again, it felt like time and stopped as we were staring at each other from a distance. He came down from where he was in a blink of an eye and slightly grabbed me. We talked about the fight that we had two and a half years ago and he asked me about my dream of becoming Hokage. I told him that how I can become Hokage when I can't even bring back my best friend to the village. With that being said, Sasuke pulled out his katana and tried to kill me, but we were sent to where the Kyuubi was at. Kyuubi started to talk to Sasuke, but he ripped the bubbly version of him apart. We returned back to the outside world and Sasuke was gone yet again. I haven't seen him since, but i will bring him home even if it kills me and i will become Hokage because my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!!!!


End file.
